


Happy Birthday, Seung-Gil!

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Law Firm of Handsome Nerds [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Seungchuchu Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit loves birthdays, especially the birthday of his wonderful husband :)Set in theLaw Firm AUduring the timeline ofLaw Firm of Katsuki, Nikiforov and ChulanontTo see their adorable marriage from the first meet through the wedding, come follow the chaos inWhen Sarcasm and Optimism Collide





	Happy Birthday, Seung-Gil!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt submitted by the always incredible [Magical-Mistral](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com) who is my artist partner in the [Crusaders of Fluff series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/804513) and the following fics:  
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)  
> [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)  
> [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)  
> [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)  
> [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? Come see me on Twitter or Tumblr!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

The house was peacefully quiet at ten in the morning as Phichit began to silently move up the stairs toward their bedroom. He had taken the dog for a quick run, showered in the downstairs bathroom and managed to sneak out long enough to pick up Seung-Gil’s favorite junk food breakfast. Now he needed to get into the bedroom and shower Seung-Gil with gifts before his husband escaped the comfort of their bed. 

Birthday traditions were important in their household, even if Seung-Gil mostly accepted the spoiling with a shy smile and a playful roll of his eyes. On Phichit’s birthday, there were always parties and activities outside of the house, lots of presents and usually several days during which Seung-Gil lovingly called Phichit the Birthday King. In contrast, Seung-Gil preferred to stay home with the man he loved the most, spending a single day celebrating in a cocoon of love.  

The first time this request had been made, whispered softly into the shell of Phichit’s ear, Phichit had felt his heart flutter as he tackled his husband onto their living room floor. Since then, they had celebrated once a year, with a day in together, interrupted only when Victor and Yuuri came over for dinner. 

It always started with breakfast, preferably in bed if Phichit could manage it. Seung-Gil had a weakness for chicken minis and frozen lemonade, and Phichit was happy to make the effort to acquire Seung-Gil’s favorite breakfast. The one year Seung-Gil’s birthday had fallen on a Sunday, Phichit had bribed the manager of the closest restaurant to prepare the needed items the night before. Although the frozen lemonade hadn’t survived, the chicken minis made their surprising appearance and Seung-Gil had happily kissed every inch of his husband’s ridiculously adorable face. 

Balancing the food and drink, along with a wrapped package, Phichit slowly pushed open the door to their bedroom. He chuckled when he spotted Seung-Gil, propped up in the bed with a book open on his lap. “Hey birthday boy,” Phichit whispered, walking to the side of the bed to kiss Seung-Gil on the forehead, “you didn’t get up.” It was a simple gesture, Seung-Gil staying in bed when he could have easily left it, and it made Phichit’s heart skip a few beats. 

“Why would I get up when you would only force me back down?” Closing his book, Seung-Gil tipped his head up to properly kiss his husband. His words were teasing and Phichit giggled against his lips. “So, do I get what is in that bag or do I have to wrestle you for it?” Rubbing his nose against Phichit’s, Seung-Gil tried to reach for the bag of food. 

“Wrestling sounds fun,” Phichit teased, slowly crawling over Seung-Gil’s outstretched legs and sitting on top of him. He giggled harder when Seung-Gil’s hands came up to tickle at his sides. “Stop! Stop!” Phichit wheezed, wiggling to press down on his husband’s lap. “You can have it! But will you open your present first? Please?” Making his eyes big and his bottom lip bigger, Phichit held out the slender wrapped package with a big blue bow. 

“Well, because you asked so nicely…” smiling softly at Phichit, Seung-Gil accepted the package and slipped a finger under the bow. 

“UH UH!” Phichit scolded, reaching down to grab the white envelope. “Card first!” Cheeky giggles vibrated Phichit’s chest as impish excitement flashed in his eyes. 

With a wary look, Seung-Gil slid the card from its envelope, gawking at the front of it before flipping it around to show Phichit. “Really, P?”

It was a pink **unicorn** , covered in glitter and dancing among the flowers. Biting his lip to hold in his laughter, Phichit nodded slowly. “I saw it and thought of you! It is magical and mythical and rare! Just like you!” He squealed as Seung-Gil tackled him back onto the bed. 

“You are so ridiculous,” Seung-Gil chuckled, kissing Phichit on the forehead, “I don’t know how you decided to love me, or what I did to deserve you, but please don’t ever stop.” Lowering his head, Seung-Gil pressed his lips to Phichit’s, feeling their smiles met as their lips parted. 

“Happy birthday…” Phichit smiled, cupping Seung-Gil’s face with his hands. When they kissed again, the food was forgotten along with the presents as they spent the next hour celebrating Seung-Gil’s birthday under the covers of their bed.


End file.
